


Friday

by auroraXborealis



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic, Puzzleshipping, Spirit Gate 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroraXborealis/pseuds/auroraXborealis
Summary: Yugi always liked Fridays the best until he didn't.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 30
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 11





	Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for the Battle City Challenge- Spirit Gate Round 3  
> Prompt: Tray  
> Done in Haiku style of 70-50-70 words.

Every Friday, Gramps would order take-out from the Chinese restaurant two streets down. Yugi loved it, mostly because he waited for his grandfather to go to bed, than share the leftovers with Yami, reeling in the fact that the other still had trouble using chopsticks and enjoying the different emotions, as he tasted the greasy foods. It was their little ritual, far away from all the cares in the world.

At first, Yami did not understand the meaning of fortune cookies, but the way Yugi would break the cookie between his soft hands and read the prediction and than joke about it became his favourite part of their Friday. They kept all the fortunes in a tray on Yugi’s desk.

As Yugi cracked open his cookie that Friday night, he read the prediction out loud and his voice faltered. “You will find love in the most unexpected way.” The typed words broke him as he stared at the empty space next to the tray filled with fortunes of Friday’s past, a space that had previously been occupied by a golden upside-down pyramid. Yugi crumbled the paper in his trembling hands.


End file.
